The present invention relates generally to portfolios, binders, and the like, and more particularly, to such a device having a cover with windows for displaying photographs or the like.
There has always been a desire among students to personalize their school portfolios, binders, and the like. One way to personalize such items is to provide a means for displaying a photograph, or the like on the portfolio's front cover. The terms "portfolio" and "binder" may be used interchangeably herein with the understanding that "binder" refers generically to hinged folders whether or not binder rings are provided.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a low cost portfolio, or the like which can be personalized by displaying a photograph, or the like on its front cover. In addition, the photograph should be easily mounted and protected from general wear and tear.